From Dusk to Akatsuki
by The Nonexistent Nexus
Summary: Two criminal kunoichi never imagined what chaos would ensue after getting tangled up in the infamous Akatsuki and an ancient demon that threatens to destroy all of nature in the name of passionate revenge.
1. Prologue

** DISCLAIMER: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All the copyrights associated with Naruto belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.**

**~ Prologue ~**

"___I _will ___forever _protect you …"

Those sweet words might as well have been from a bygone age, and yet they were uttered so gently by him most recently.

As I gaze up into his golden august eyes I doubt the sincerity of his intentions. Who were those words of? No, not of a lover, nor of a father, nor of a brother. And why do I doubt them? Because.

But we are too far ahead of ourselves. Let me take you back a couple years so that you may catch up.


	2. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: _It seems that part of the younger generation of our world mistakenly believes that being in control of a "demon" or even being attached to one is wickedly cool. Well, it's not. _

_The narrators will break through the fourth wall quite often. I'll be switching POV between characters, so that's why the voice will change a lot._

**~ Chapter One ~**

| Akira |

Suck it up: if you are reading this, then you're normal. No, don't take offense, because by normal I mean that you are completely safe from all of the hazards I have to face on a daily basis. And you have some pretty cool technology. I'd trade all that I have to live like you. Be happy, because your life, no matter how bad it seems, is probably a lot better than mine.

Dyslexia, the lord of life and death, and its host are officially three of my worst enemies. Does that sound fun? Cool? Awesome? No, it's horrible. Being forced into a life of crime where I'm constantly dodging metallic death isn't fun either. I doubt being under the surveillance of a gigantic monster that craves destruction. And I'd love to punch you in the face if you think that it's awesome when you have to share nearly all of your wonderful life experiences with the person who got you into this whole mess in the first place. … Well, actually, _I_ am the one who's at fault here, but let's not dwell on that.

Where should we start? Oh, I know: the lord of life and death and its host. Lovely. But you know what? So that I don't start crying in an emotional breakdown, I'll just have my great companion tell you what happened _after_ our friendly encounter them.

| Kiyoraka |

A stentorian roll of thunder drowned out the roar of the fire. Lightning almost tore the sky apart with its ferocity. Smoke and the combined stench of destruction and defeat lingered in the air. What little was left of the once grand trees was now lit up and the earth scorched. Hesitant rain drops began to fall, but quickly gaining confidence, they fell in mass numbers, extinguishing the smaller, individual flames.

I lay there, knowing that a vision into Hell surrounded me on all sides. My brown eyes could not open and my breathing was erratic. Crimson remorse slowly dripped from my wounds. My companion lay by my side, blue eyes fighting to stay open. Her vision was cloudy, as though there were a dense fog all around her. She could not feel nor smell the fire; she only felt the chill of her illusionary eddying mist. Her own thoughts were nonexistent but her mind was filled with the faint voice of an all-too familiar figure.

There was a sudden and demonic but feline clamour. The blue-eyed bell was pulled from her delusional realm and gasped and coughed as though she were instead pulled from wrathful waves. The ground beneath her trembled. A strong force, indescribable in any other way, forced her to shut her eyes. Without sight, she struggled to get up. Yet another bawl from the feline demon, hidden behind the orange flames that it had created. Yet again the earth trembled, but more violently.

She fell back down and looked hopelessly at me, her dying friend. She weakly closed her eyes and accepted our almost certain fate.

The scream of the cat-demon and an abrupt flash of bright light made her snap her eyes open.

She mustered the last of her energy to pull herself up. She staggered towards me and awkwardly lifted my almost limp body. She murmured her first prayer and took off as fast as she could. As far as she could get from that nearly unstoppable monster.

She stumbled in the middle of a clearing and fell right on top of me. She struggled to push herself up. I weakly opened my eyes after a drop of cold rain caressed my face. I watched the natural display of electric power, hoping that that would be my last awesome sight.

My companion panted something unintelligible but sounding urgent.

I faded into the blackness.


End file.
